A Clace Mafia
by unbothered4
Summary: Clarissa's family is part of the mafia which she is not really happy about but what can she do but embrace it so here goes her story and their will be Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters Cassandra Clare does
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I own the plot.**

* * *

Hi my name is Clarissa Morgenstern, the daughter of Valentine, and Jocelyn Morgenstern and I have a brother named Johnathon Morgenstern. Valentine is the boss of the Morgenstern mafia of Manhattan and Brooklyn.I am 23 yrs old and my brother is 26 yrs old, we live on the lower east side of Manhattan in a beautiful mansion.

Well enough about me and let me get to the point this has never been the life I ever wanted but I can't choose who my parents are so what ever.

Today my parents are having a dinner ( more like meeting ) with another mafia boss named Stephen Herondale, he is the boss of the Herondale mafia in queens and the Bronx. The point of the dinner is to bring our families together like some truce we never got a long not even with the Verlac mafia so this should be interesting.

Only one question I wonder what they plan on doing to accomplish this. Time will only tell or more like tonight's dinner. I can't hardly wait.

* * *

 **Authors Note: please review if you are interested in me continuing the story this is my first story ever so I will really appreciate your thoughts or opinions. THANK YOU until next time XOXOXOXO.**


	2. Dinner Part 1

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I'm getting ready for tonight's dinner when ever we have dinners like this we have to dress all fancy to keep up our appearance. I just got out the shower and I'm going through my underwear's and I decide to wear my white lace bra and the matching thong to it, I go into my walk in closet and look at my dresses there is three of which I choose but can't decide which one to wear, one is gold and it goes to mid thigh and backless, the other is a black strapless dress a little past my knee, then there is my green dress it matches my eyes and it brings out my hair which is bright red the dress flows down to the floor and it is silk with a matching lace cover like sweater. I decide on the green dress with my matching heels I did a little make up I'm not much of a fan of make up but what ever. its 6:45 and dinner is suppose to start at 7:00 I hope everything goes well because I don't want to have a war in my own home. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door

" come in " I shouted to the guest at my room door, it opened to a white hair blond with the same green eyes as me

" don't you look ravishing " he said I just rolled my eyes and laughed at my idiot of a brother

" can I help you with something Johnathon " I said with a smile, my brother and I are very close but sometimes he can be an asshat but I love him all the same.

" well our guest will be here in 15 minutes, so I wanted to see if you was ready" he said and I looked at him and sighed I know he doesn't like this more than I do but we have to obey father because he is one man you don't want to cross.

" Jon I know you don't like this, I can see it in your eyes but this will be over before you know it " he looked at me and nodded. " so what do you think father and Stephen Herondale are going to accomplish with this truce? " I asked my brother

"I don't know probably share connections or become an alliance, I cant be so sure you know how father is, he just does things with out talking to us and we have to just wait and handle it right their and then, not much more we can do about it until dinner " he said and I just looked at him and sighed he was speaking the truth. I got up and walked over to him and I noticed he was wearing a black suit with a green button down shirt and matching dress shoes he looked nice, he stuck his arm out for me to take it.

I laughed at his chivalrous behavior " Jon you are so silly do you now that " I said as I grabbed his arm, he laughed and shook his head as we walked out my room down the long corridor towards the stair case, we stopped in front of the large cherry wood double doors. I took a deep breath and looked at my brother and he looked unsure, just like how I felt, I gave his arm a light squeeze and he looked at me and nodded then we both open the doors and as soon as the doors open we heard the door bell ring.

* * *

 **Authors note:** **please give me your opinions and thoughts let me know how I'm doing or how you feel about this story so far. THANK YOU xoxoxo.**


	3. Dinner Part 2

**Clary's P.O.V.**

We descend down the left side of the stair case because its much closer to the house door then the right side, My father comes into the foyer with my mother on his arm, see the thing with my parents compared to my brother and I is that I look exactly like my mother same color hair and eyes you would think we was twins, My brother on the other hand looks exactly like my father except my brother has the same green eyes as my mother and I, while my father has dark brown eyes but they look more black.

My mother was wearing a nice tight silk silver dress that went a little below her knee with black heels, her hair was pin in a up due while mines was curled out flowing down my back. My father had on a grey suit and a black button down with matching shoes and his hair was combed back while my brothers hair looked like he ran his hands through it a lot of times, it didn't look bad it looked like it suits him.

My mom went to open the door but before she could my father stopped her and turned to my brother and I, I looked at him a little confused and annoyed because honestly I just want to get this dinner over with. " I want you two to behave yourselves we are trying to make peace not make them our enemy more then they already are " he said with a stern look I rolled my eyes and looked at my brother he had a smirk on his face I know that look.

" if they come to our home and play nice then I don't see what the problem is " Jon said I couldn't help but laugh, Jon and I don't take shit from no body you fuck with us and you will live to regret it.

" I'm ready to get this shit over with so lets get this dinner done and move the fuck on" I said "Clarissa language " my mother said I just rolled my eyes at that and turned back to my father.

"Clarissa I am warning you " he said with a serious tone, my father was violent but not towards his family so I know he won't hurt me but I seen what he's done to other people, I know what he is capable of and I know when not to push him plus I respect him, he also scared me a little and nothing scared me so that's saying something.

" yes father now can we get on with it " he nodded and told my mom to open up the door after he gave us one more stern look

* * *

Once the door opened their stood five people two of which was my best-friends also known as my security detail Simon Lewis, and Jordan Kyle. Simon had brown shaggy hair with brown eyes behind his square frame glasses and he was slim with a tad of muscle but smaller compared to Jordan and he had on a black suit with a black tie ( like the suits in men and black ). Jordan on the other hand is very muscular and he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he has on the same suit but with out a tie, they both have a ear piece in their ear and a gun in its holster that's on their belt. My father didn't care how they wore their suits as long as they wore it and was prepared for anything.

" Mr. Morgenstern the Herondale family " Jordan said as he gestured to the three people in front of us.

Stephen Herondale, his wife Celine Herondale, and their son Johnathon Herondale. Stephen has light brown hair and bright brown eyes, he is wearing a light brown suit with the same color shoes and white shirt. Celine has golden blond hair and gold eyes and she is wearing a beige business suit with nude heels a light makeup on her face but she doesn't look like she really needs it. Then there is Johnathon he looks just like his mother with the same hair and eyes but he has a strong jaw line and high cheek bones, he was wearing all black suit, his black button down had the first two buttons undone and I couldn't help but notice how well build he looked, his skin looked like it was glowing and his eyes was a dark gold compared to his mothers he looked like a Greek god until I seen that he noticed me checking him out and that's when I saw his cockiness come out like he is gods gift to woman kind because he smirked at me with a wink I just rolled my eyes at him and thought ' he is one of those arrogant asshats with ego bigger then Jupiter ' I know his kind my brother is part of his kind this dinner can't get any more interesting, ( note the sarcasm ) I turned to my father to see him shaking hands with Mr. Herondale this is a good start but to be Honest I felt like I will not like their arrangement call it a gut feeling.

" Hello Stephen come in " my father said while leading them into the dinning hall that's weird its like they are old friends the way they are acting toward each other all smiles and hand shakes. We walked through the dinning hall to the dinning room which has a large wood table with seats of 12 my father sat on the right side end with my mom sitting to his right, my brother on his left and I am next to Jon.

Stephen sat on the left side end with his wife Celine on his right and his son Johnathon to his left. Once we was all seated Greta came in serving the food she is our chef but only for events, dinner/meetings, parties, unexpected events. regular days we just feed ourselves. On our plates we had mash potato, asparagus, pepper steak, and a small amount of veggie salad with some chilled white whine. we all thanked her and she left.

I looked around the table and I felt awkward because we use to have problems with the other mafia's more with the Herondale mafia then the Verlac mafia so it was some tension in the air but my father and Stephen didn't seem like they had any tension they seemed relax which is weird because I seen how my father is when he is around his enemy's he is usually serious, aggressive, ready to torture or kill some body but no he looked like he was just having dinner with a close friend or family member which is odd

I turned to Jon and I see he was glaring at Johnathon then I turned my attention to Johnathon and he is also glaring, I guess he felt my eyes on him because he turned to me with an knowing look on his face then he smirked at me which I just glared at him and turned back to my brother

" I can't believe father arranged this there is to much negative energy in the air except for father he looks relaxed " I whispered to him.

" yeah I see that to I thought I just imagined it " he said I'm glad I ain't the only one but honestly I was a little uncomfortable because of the silence we been in for the past five minutes and father didn't seem to mind it so I decided to break it.

" So Father what brought this Dinner up? " I ask because it was way to quiet, I hate the quiet and I was also generally curious. He looked at me with a determined look

" Well I been having a few meeting with Stephen and we came to a decision but its more like a contract if you will between Stephen and I. " he said

This is new to me its a shock that my father was secretly meeting with Mr. Herondale or more like fraternizing with the enemy, but I can't really blame him even though we make tons of money and we are feared, but us combined will be triple the money and people really will think twice about crossing us because that's double the trouble

" that's right its a way for us to unite our family's " Mr. Herondale said

I understand why they was meeting becausee when a boss from a franchise (I started to call us a franchise because it sounds better then me saying the mafia but this life style is a franchise because we are a business an a illegal and feared business but a business all the same.) comes with a contract and both parties already signed it you can't break the contract because once you do its an on going war and if that happens we will never get any business done and we will all lose a lot of money.

" so what did you agree on? " Jon asked I looked at my father and Mr. Herondale

" well my son Johnathon and Clarissa will be married " Mr. Herondale said my face went pale and I looked shocked and turned to my father. Johnathon, Jon and I all screamed at the same time

" WHAT "

* * *

 **Authors Note: Please review tell me what you think. To those who gave me their thoughts and opinions I really appreciate it and love all of you it just brightens up my day with the comments and love but until next time. xoxoxo.**


	4. Dinner Part 3 ( Ending )

**Jace's P.O.V.** _( I bet y'all didn't see this coming )_

I can't believe this is happening, how can my father not talk to me about this, I see I'm not the only one that was kept in the dark about this because Clarissa and her brother looks just as shocked as I do. I will say though she is beautiful with her bright red hair and emerald green eyes and I never called anyone beautiful before but here I am saying it but any way, I"m not ready to settle down I mean come on I'm 26yrs old there's still time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with the sound of her captivating voice, " FATHER you can't honestly think I can marry that arrogant ass " she said I scoffed and she turns my way and glares at me.

" you should see this as a privilege to be with yours truly, Most women will kill to be in your position little RED " I said while I gestured to myself.

She looked at me with a cold stare and she said with venom laced in her voice " don't call me RED and I'm not most women I rather die before I be stuck with you " .

" Clarissa that is not all " Mr. Morgenstern said

" we already signed the contract so there is no more discussing it " my father stated

" Clarissa you and Johnathon will also be moving in with each other " Mr. Morgenstern said.

" Father you can't be serious " Johnathon said

" I am very serious and I don't want to hear anything of it " Mr. Morgenstern says

I looked over at Clarissa, she looked angry because she was glaring at her father then she looked towards her brother and whispered something, it wasn't clear but it sounded like she said _' I just might kill him '_ which he laughed at and then she turned to me and gave me a death glare. I understand this isn't ideal but we can't do nothing about it the contract is already set and I don't want to lose money or have a on going war so I'm just going suck it up. On the plus side I don't mind having her around she's feisty something I am not use to but I catch my self a little turned on by it.

Clarissa ends up getting up pushing her chair out ruffly shouting " I'm not fucking moving in with him " and storms off.

well there goes us getting to know each other, This can't get any worse. _Right?_

* * *

 **Jon's P.O.V.**

Anger is not the word I think I would use to describe how I'm feeling right now more like outrage, how can they consider this with out discussing it with us especially Clary she deserved a choice in the matter, but now she has none.

" when are they suppose to be moving in together " I asked my father

" with in the next 3 days and the wedding will be in 2 months that should be enough time for them to get to know each other " he states.

" will you all excuse me I am going to start off now and go look for my soon to be wife" Johnathon cuts in.

" You don't ne -" I started to say but I was cut off buy my fathers strong voice that leaves no room for argument saying " very well " I turned to him and saw him giving me a warning look then I turned to Johnathon as he stood up to walk out the room.

I stopped him with a glare and said " check the Garden down the hall past the living room to your right through the glass double doors " he smirked and walked out.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. If he does anything to hurt her I will kill him, even though she can handle her self because growing up we did training in all types of self defense and martial arts but she's my sister and I be damned if anyone thinks they going to get away with hurting her.

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I stormed off to my sanctuary which is the Garden in the back of the mansion, I would usually get my sketchbook and draw until I'm calm but its upstairs in my art studio and I didn't feel like going up the stairs, so I went to the next best thing. I walked over to the white bench that was in the middle of the green house, I sat down and looked around from where I'm sitting you can see all the flowers that are in the garden, my favorite ones are the ones that bloom at midnight.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the approaching footsteps but I saw a shadow and a second later there he stood my future husband, I won't lie he is really hot but that doesn't change how I feel about it. I didn't have a choice my father just set my future with out giving me a chance to consent.

" What do you want Johnathon " I said as I glared up at him. He was taller than me like a whole foot and I was only 5 ft. he is like 6 ft. close to my brothers height, my brother may be like 1 or 2 inches shorter then him.

He puts his hand over his heart and says with a smirk " Clarissa how you wound me. " then he walks over to me so he was standing right in front of me. " Call me Jace, Johnathon is to formal and makes me feel old ". I laughed with no humor

" well JACE I would like to be left a lone that was the point of me walking out" his whole face changed from his smirk to a angry expression. I don't know why he's angry with me I didn't choose to be in this mess.

" LISTEN HEAR LITTLE RED WE ARE STUCK IN THIS TOGETHER SO WE MIGHT AS WELL MAKE THIS WORK " he yelled at me I was surprised a Little but I covered it up real quick with a murderous look and stood up and walked over to him " Listen her Goldie locks we may have to tolerate each other but I be damned if you think your going to come here and disrespect me because I will have you know I have no problem with castrating you right where you stand " I said with venom laced in my voice looking him straight in his eyes and I swore I saw shock in them but it was to fast for me to be sure so I didn't think anything of it, then he smirks at me and says

" we will be living with each other in 3 days and be married in 2 months, so might as well make the best of it don't you think. " I sighed and turned away from him because even though it kills me to say this he's right. After a few minutes of silence I turned back around to see him still standing there with the same stupid smirk plastered on his beautiful angelic face which made me groan, and he chuckled a little.

" Okay fine but until I have to be under the same roof as you we don't have to speak GOT IT! " he gave me a nod, " Got it " he winks at me and then walks away.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the glass ceiling that the moon and stars are shinning through and thought ' _in 3 more days I'm going to be living in hell or maybe not_ , who the hell am I kidding if he got this much cockiness in him it sure is going to be hell.

I just hope we find common ground and work together, but we won't know for sure until we are fully stuck together.

" I just can't wait " I whispered sarcastically to myself

* * *

 **Authors note:** **So I'm not really feeling this chapter to much but I did my best please tell me what you think and if I should write the next chapter.**

 **Your opinions matter if your interested in it let me know, or if you think I could of did better tell me, because I learn from my readers so don't hesitate to be blunt and honest. THANK YOU until next time xoxoxoxo.**

 **-unbotherd4**


	5. Business

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I am sitting in the back of my service car with my security detail. Jordan is in the driver seat and Simon is next to him. We have to go into town because one of our customers is backed up on a few payments so I thought I would pay him a little visit but I was not really in the mood for it because the past three days I had a lot going through my mind because tonight there is suppose to be a car that will pick me up at 8:00 to escort me to Jace's penthouse which I will start staying in. I'm honestly looking forward to this because a couple of hours after he left I received a text message from a unknown number but I automatically new it was him from what he texted.

 _( Flashback )_

 _I just got back from talking with my father in his study about this arrangement and I was in my studio doing a sketch of Simon, Jordan and Maia which is Jordan"s girlfriend she is a brunette with brown eyes. The sketch was of her doubling over with laughter, while Jordan was looking at her with amusement and Simon was smiling at them. I smiled at the memory this was one of those movie nights we have every weekend well almost every weekend if nothing comes up which is rarely, but any way Simon had told us he was at the bar talking to this girl she was blond and her name was Maureen, they started talking about what they do for a living and he had told her he was a security guard which wasn't a total lie but any way she was like " OH MY GOD don't you think that is dangerous aren't you scared of dying " he looked at her with a knowing smirk he had told us him being a security guard gave him the opening for some good pick up lines and there was one he still haven't used so let me tell you when he told us what he said it had us laughing so hard that we had to hold our stomach which was " The Man ain't taking me down... but you can! " and Maia couldn't hold it in any longer Jordan found her laughter amusing while Simon just smiled at them and we all couldn't believe he actually said that. I was pulled out of my memory by the sound of my phone vibrating with a DING which means I have a notification or text which was the latter it was from an unknown number._

 _" Hey little red " - J. I rolled my eyes at that and thought for a minute how the hell did he get my number so I asked._

 _" how the FUCK did you get my number " - C and what he said next made me shoot daggers at my phone._

 _" HONEY do you think that is any way you should speak to your future husband " - J I laughed with no humor and typed back._

 _" well if my future husband is always going to be a dick then I will say it is very necessary " - C his reply was immediate._

 _" me a dick no, but if you like I can be your dick " - J and I can just see him smirking and winking with that. I sighed and wrote out my next text_

 _" you texted me for a reason can I help you with something " - C_

 _" YES actually since you will be here in 3 days and I don't have a choice in the matter that we could get to know each other and when you move in we already know a little about each other so we can move on from there. " - J I was shocked at first because I thought he could care less but I replied instantly and we got to know each other mainly the basics._

 _( End of flashback )_

I know that he likes to play the piano as a hobby, but he also said he also plays because it's like a calming mechanism and that's how I feel when I sketch, so at least we got one thing in common, I am sure looking forward to see who is the real Jace Herondale.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with the sound of Simon's voice " we're here " I looked around and we are in fact here.

" Park the car behind the shop I want to give Mr. Mason the ultimate of surprise " I said to Jordan which he chuckled.

He drove around back and once the car was parked Simon jumped out and came to the back to let me out. I was wearing all black I had on a crop top that showed off my belly ring, tight skinny jeans, my combat boots, my shades, and my leather jacket.

Once we were all out of the vehicle I turned to my security detail and said " Jordan you will come inside with me and Simon you will make sure no one gets in or out are we clear " then I started for the door to the shop, but before I stepped inside I turned back to them and they looked at me, I quirked a eyebrow at them more like try to raise one end up raising both in a questioning manner " crystal " they say in unison.

As I turn and walk into the shop I can smell cheap alcohol and a lingering smell of cigar but what do you expect from a cigar shop right. Today I'm suppose to pay a visit to Scott Mason because he hasn't paid in 3 months so I feel its time to show him that I'm done being nice. My father and brother told me that when someone misses a payment the first time, you should show them what happens when you miss so that next time they will think twice before not paying but unlike them I like to give people the benefit of doubt but right now I am so regretting it because if I was like my father and brother I won't have to make this uneventful trip and show him that I shouldn't be fucked with and I hate doing this part of my job but they're is no one to blame but his self.

The cigar shop was small on the outside compared to the inside. The inside was much more spacious, The walls are dark beige and when you walk in from the back of the shop you have to walk down a hall that has three doors, which is a office, bathroom, and supply closet. Once you get to the front of the shop you can see a three seater on your right which is a cream color against the wall, two love seats same color, one was in front of the shop window on the left side of the three seater while the second love seat was on the right side of the three seater across from the first love seat and a glass rectangle coffee table in the middle of it. On the left is a glass counter filled with all different types of cigars, chewing tobacco cigar cases, you name it its in this shop even rare types of cigars we got it and behind the counter there stands Scott Mason he hasn't notice us because he is talking with a customer which looks like the only one at the moment.

I turn to Jordan and tell him to stand by the front entrance so once the customer leaves he can lock the door and also no one else can come in. Scott Mason is around his thirties with dirty brown hair and dark blue eyes, he is wearing a lumberjack shirt in black and white with gray jeans, and black boots. I choose Jordan to come in with me because he looks more intimidating then Simon, Mr. Mason hands the customer his belongings thanks him for shopping at MASON'S CIGAR SHOP and then turns in my direction with a look that looks a little like shock and fear, I can't blame him though I would be scared customer nods in my direction I give a small smile and he leaves. My appearance gives off an innocent vibe even though I am in all black you would think I wouldn't hurt a fly until you get to know me I look to Jordan and see he is locking the door and turn my attention back to Mr. Mason.

"Hello Mr. Mason I see you been backed up on a few payments so me and my friend here came to collect " I say while I pull out my pocket knife and twirl it between my fingers as I gesture to Jordan and he looks at me and then at Jordan I can see him gulp and he also looks like he's gone a little pale.

" I I-I-I am working on getting your money I just need more time " he stutters. I walk slowly towards him

" tsk tsk tsk now don't you think you had enough time you already are backed up on three payments so either you give me what I came for or you can see what happens when you choose not to give me my money" I say because if this was my father and brother there won't be no talking it will be straight action.

Mr. Mason looks at me with wide eyes " I can give you half I jus-s-st need moo-r-r re time fo-r-r the rest " I turn towards Jordan signaling for him to grab him. Jordan grabs him and drags him to the office in the back after I enter I shut the door Mr. Mason looks petrified but I don't care at the moment because I feel like he is taking advantage of my kindness and I am not sure if it's because I am a women or because I have child like features but I am about to show him who is BOSS.

Jordan sits him in his seat and I walk towards Mr. Mason his office is sound proof so no one can hear him scream, once in front of him I punch him right in the face breaking his nose he cries out in pain and holds his nose " that just won't do" I say then I punch him one more time and throw him to the floor. I turn to Jordan " finish up " Jordan proceeds to kicking him a few times in the ribs I hear him crying out in pain and once he is done Mr. Mason is rolling around moaning and groaning clutching his stomach I kneel down to his level and give him a small incision from the corner of his eye to the middle of his cheek.

" I will take the half payment but you still owe me the same total, this is your added fee for having me wait to long and I expect payments on time after today because one more missed payment you won't live to see another day " I say with venom and aggression in my voice, he looks at me with fear and relief I guess the relief is because I didn't kill him which I won't this time but next time I sure as hell wont hesitate.

" understand? " I ask him he nods his head rapidly " yes I understand " with that I smirk at him and walk out the back to the car now to get ready to move to my new home the upside about my move is I get to keep Jordan and Simon with me so I won't be totally alone. As we pull off I just can't help but wonder what will happen when we start living together only time will tell.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! it took me 3 DAYS to upload this chapter but it feels much longer I am a young mother of 4 and my youngest is 3 months so it will take me a few days to write and upload but that is no excuse so please bare with me.**

 **PLEASE! give me your thoughts on how you feel about this chapter tell me what you think is going to happen next or give me an idea of what you want to happen next and I will put it into CONSIDERATION. I want to say THANK YOU to those who review and letting me know how your feeling means a lot I LOVE YOU ALL until next time XOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Moving

**Clary's P.O.V.**

On the drive back home I had asked Jordan to stop at the art supply store so I could get a few new sketch books, pencils, different types of paints, canvases so I can have new art supplies at the penthouse.

I would take somethings from my art studio but I wanted to start new and plus most of my stuff in the studio is personal no one goes in my studio or sees my art works unless I allow it so that's why I got new things.

Its been an hour since we been back home I have about 3 large suit cases, one has half of all my clothes ( favorite clothes at that ) , the second one has my shoes ,boots ,and sneakers mainly the ones I like or mostly wear but if I ever want anything else I can always come back , and my final suit case is all my brand new art supplies.

I had moved everything to the foyer, Took a shower changed into something new because I'm planning to go out tonight with or without Jace.

I am wearing a tight black dress it is sleeveless and backless it reaches mid-thigh and for my shoes I have on my favorite thigh high boots, my hair I had curled it into perfection.

Once we get there I can head off with my friends Jordan and Simon.

I hope our other friends will meet us there but since we aren't leaving to the club early I might situate my things when we get to the penthouse I'm not sure depends on the time we get there.

As I start to descend the stairs the door bell rings, I walk over to it and open it to see a man with very pale skin he has dark hazel eyes, dark hair and he's wearing business clothes I haven't seen him before so he must work for the Herondale's, I know this because I know everyone on our payroll.

" Can I help you " I ask with a little annoyance and venom in my voice I have a huge attitude problem and everything annoys me for no reason but so what that's just me he looks at me shocked but covers it up with clearing his throat and saying

" Oh yes Ms. Morgenstern I am Raphael Santiago Mr. Herondale sent me hear to pick you up " I look at him with a smirk and hold up one finger in a one second gesture and I press a button by the door after I press the button I lean on the door frame and start to examine my nails.

I can see Raphael checking me out so I raise my head and glare at him he smirks at me and then looks away, for some reason this man rubs me the wrong way I was about to say something that is most likely snarky or rude but before I can someone speaking stops me.

" Ms. Morgenstern did you need something " I look behind Raphael to see that Jordan is behind him and I give him one of my genuine smiles the ones I only give to people I care for.

" Yes go get the car and meet me at front with Lewis so we can head out " he nods and was about to walk off when Raphael glared at Jordan.

I don't know what the fuck that's about but before I can ask he turns to me and says " I am suppose to drive you " I looked at him to see that he was serious I can tell that they didn't warn him about me because I get pissed off easily.

" Well Mr. Santiago I don't fucking know you so you can go sit in your fucking car and wait for my men and I to follow you. " I say to him with venom laced in my voice he looks at me a little angry and then quickly covers it up with a smile.

" Very well " he says then walks away I roll my eyes at his retreating form and turn my attention back to Jordan who looks like he's holding back a laugh which makes me laugh in which my laugh ends up setting him off.

" I guess now he knows you go from 0 to 100 real quick " he says as his laugh dies down I roll my eyes at him and let out a little chuckle.

" I guess he does I'll meet you out here in 5 my luggage is by the front door " he nods and goes for my suit cases while I go to the kitchen leaving a note to my parents and brother stating that I was already off to Jace's.

After I write the note I grab my leather jacket off the chair in front of the counter and slip it on. I head for the car I know my brother is suppose to meet me at the club so the note is more for my parents. I get into the car and I see Simon sitting at the wheel.

I smile at him " HEY Lewis you ready for tonight " he narrows his eyes at me then groans which makes me laugh because he hates clubbing but he goes for me because its his job to protect me and he will feel guilty if something happened to me.

" Oh come on Simon its not that bad and you will be spending time with your best friend " I say he turns to me and opens his mouth to say something but he is interrupted by Jordan.

" All set lets hit the road " I shake my head at him with a smile on my face you can't help but love these two.

" So Kyle is Maia meeting us tonight? " I ask as he gets into the car, Simon honks the horn twice to let Raphael know we ready to go and we start to follow his car.

" Yeah I told her I will pick her up but she insisted she will meet us there " I nod at that and look out the window to be honest I am nervous because I'm not use to being away from home and my family.

My plan was to go to the the club and get so drunk I don't even remember my own name, I also have a high tolerance to alcohol so I am going to have to drink a whole lot and I also know the owner of the club he is a designer, a doctor, and a club owner he is known as Magnus Bane.

Magnus is known to throw such crazy parties that's why he decided to get a club and there is also an emergency infirmary like hospital part of it which is on the top level he has about six levels in his club.

The first two is the club area which includes dance floor, bar, private rooms, a supply closet for restocking, the next two is his clothes, and designs which he sells , and the final two is the infirmary and there is like 3-4 bathrooms on each floor.

I thought that was a little excessive but for Magnus its never to much and the name of the club is called TOXIC.

I also forgot to mention that some of those private rooms have beds in them.

I use to use a few of those rooms when I was pissed out drunk and needed to sleep it off or on one of my careless one night stands.

I had many one night stands but for my own reasons I will explain that another time.

The ride to Jace's penthouse was about a 40 minute drive so I had some time to think this arrangement over meaning I was able to think about my living situation.

I hope he's not possessive because I don't need anyone controlling me and If he thinks he will control me he has another thing coming.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Simon speaking to me " So what time is Magnus expecting us " he ask I looked from the window to him and see he has a worried look on his face he knows I am uncomfortable with this agreement.

I vented to him and Jordan but we know we can't do much so I gave him a small smile and started thinking for a moment.

" well he opens at 11 so probably 12:30 or 1 he wanted me to help him open but I declined because last time I helped him open it was hectic " Simon and Jordan laughed at that.

" I remember that day it was free drinks for a hour and everyone rushed in almost crushing you " Jordan chuckled out it was pretty funny after I was done wanting to kill someone.

" Hardy har har " I say to them with a glare but I also can't help the smile that appears on my lips, I turned my attention back to the window.

I am glad that they will still be with me because lets be real I wasn't going any where with out them and I don't know the Herondale's men well enough to trust them they could want to kill me for all I know.

The only time I plan to go with out my men is if Jace is with me and my men is following behind us or one of my men switch with one of his men.

A few moments later we pulled up to a huge glass building ( well it looks like glass with all those windows ) but instead of stopping right in front of it I see Raphael drive to the underground parking lot Simon follows him in side and as we pull into a parking space next to Raphael I see two cars and one motorcycle.

I am guessing these are Jace because we parked right next to them in a private parking spot there is a gate that you have to put a code in to get inside the vehicles are A white Lambo, black spider R8, an a beautiful red Harley.

That Harley reminds me of my black one my baby can't wait to get settled in so I can have my boys pick mine up.

We all stepped out of the car I started towards the elevators while Simon and Jordan went and got my suit cases.

Once I got to the elevator I pressed the button and turned around to see the boys heading towards me but Raphael stopped Jordan whispered something to him and handed him a folded piece of paper Jordan nodded and headed back towards me.

As soon as he got close to me the elevator doors opened and we stepped in, it had about 35-40 floors with the penthouse taking over the last two floors making it into one whole floor.

The elevator has a floor to ceiling mirror behind us and the walls is brown and gold it looks beautiful and very modern. Once the doors started to close Jordan handed me the folded piece of paper I looked at it confused then I gave him a questioning look, he gave me a smile and a small chuckle and went on to explain.

" once you press the PH button it asks for a 6 digit pin which I just gave you put it in and it will send you straight to the penthouse " I smiled at him with a small nod and I followed his instructions.

I think this is a great idea I won't have to worry about the elevator stopping on every floor or being in the elevator with other people who knows they could want to kill me ( yes I have to think like this because in this life style you can't trust no one and you never know who is out to get you or 100% loyal ).

Soon enough the elevator pulls to a stop and we walk out and end up in the middle of a foyer in front of us is white double doors, the floor is white marble, to my left is a wide staircase, and on my right is a wall with a mirror covering the top half of it.

I tell Jordan and Simon to leave my things on the side of the elevator I will get to them later, as soon as my suit cases touch the ground the double doors open to reveal Jace Herondale in all his godly glory, he looked like he just got out the shower because his hair seems darker like its wet, he has a black fitted shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots I can't help but check him out the way his shirt clings to his body and show off all his muscles.

I can feel him doing the same to me which I can't help but smirk at him because I notice his eyes looking over my body and I know he notice me also looking because he has a smirk to match mine.

We lock eyes and it felt like time slowed down all we saw was each other and for some reason I got a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach I can't really describe that feeling.

We was pulled out of our gaze by Simon and Jordan clearings their throats at the same time.

I removed my gaze from Jace and introduced them to him they both had a knowing smirk on their faces which made me roll my eyes at them after introductions they started to head to the elevator to leave but before they stepped fully inside I stop them.

" Boys remember when you pull into the parking lot text me or call me to let me know so I can come down and we can go " I looked at my phone to check the time it was 8:55.

" You both have 3 hrs to get ready and be back by 12 plus five minutes extra so if I was you i would use the time wisely " they rolled their eyes which made me laugh but they nodded and took their leave.

I turned back to Jace and he was about to say something but before he got a word out I pushed past him into the sitting room.

The sitting room was very basic, black and white nothing else no pictures or color.

The floor is black marble, large white L shaped sofa, 64 inch flat screen mounted on the wall, floor to ceiling windows, and on the left by the windows is a large grand piano in white.

I slowly walked over to the piano and traced my finger over it I haven't seen a piano in a long time my grandfather use to play for me when I was little he also use to teach me how to play, we would sing together it brought back fond memories but once he died it was to painful to get near a piano.

I turned my gaze out the window to the night sky and you can see the city lights shine bright down below and some far away in the distance this would be a beautiful view to paint.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost forgot Jace was there but it was in possible when I can feel his gaze piercing a hole into my back.

" so you have plans tonight " he saying in a demanding voice but I also hear curiosity. I'm not sure if I am hearing things but we hardly know each other so I don't know where he think he gets off at sounding all demanding or anything but I am about to show him.

I slowly turn to him with a glare on my face, while he has an unreadable expression.

" well I don't think the past 3 days we spoke gives you the right to question me " I say calmly.

I am trying to keep my cool and he is not my father, so there for he shouldn't be questioning me but I have to try not to fuel the fire.

As long as he doesn't push me I think we will be good.

" But if you must know I do plan to go out and I don't expect you to come because we don't frequent the same places," I say as I walk past him taking my leather off to place it on the back of the sofa and taking a seat.

I hear him coming towards me, once he is in front of me I see he has this look where it would scare someone shitless.

I think that look was suppose to intimidate me which it probably would have if I wasn't trying to control my anger.

I gave him a questioning look to see if he was willing to start this now before we really got anywhere with this relationship but I hope he just lets it go.

" I don't think its wise for you to go out especially without me " he says in a matter of fact tone he can't be serious.

I glare at him " Well I've been going out without you for a very long time so that's moot at this point " he raised an eyebrow at me in a questioning manner with a smirk on his face which caused me to roll my eyes.

" Moot? " he asked with a small chuckle " Yes moot if you don't know the meaning I can tell you plus I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know because its a known fact that most blonds are dumb " I say with a smirk of my own.

He puts his hand to his heart." oh how you wound me tiger " I rolled my eyes at his endearment or in other words pet names he keeps giving me and change the subject because I want to settle in already before I go out.

I get up and walked past him back to the foyer where my belongings are " Can you just show me to my room so I can get settled in " I asked as I go to grab my suit case I grabbed one as he took the other two which I was grateful for but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I was waiting a few seconds for him to answer but he didn't which made me turn to him and once I did I saw he had a knowing smirk on his face which made me pray to the angels above that he ain't about to say what I been dreading but hopefully tells me exactly what I want to hear.

" Well you see princess we will be sharing a room " which made me groan so much for praying I turned from him and started for the stairs but before I went up I let him pass so he can lead the way.

Once we got to the top we walked past 6 doors before reaching his or should I say our bedroom.

We walked into the room, inside the room is a king size bed with black silk sheets, a balcony across from us the doors is glass, to my right is a double sliding doors which I'm guessing that's the closet, and to my left by the corner is another door must be the en-suite.

Jace directed me to the double sliding doors which I was correct it is indeed the closet he slid it open and let me step in.

The closet was huge there was a little seating area in the middle, a long mirror on the wall, beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling looks a little like a glass chandelier.

There is two sides the left side seem to be full of men clothing like suits ( fancy dress clothes ) hung up then there is a bunch of square cubies full with different types of shoes, between the shoes and clothes is a large dresser that's probably for his casual clothes or his undergarments.

Jace stepped in with me and gestured to the right side of the closet, it is exactly like the left side except its completely empty " this is your side I will leave you to unpack and when your done you can meet me back in the sitting room " he tells me.

I go to open my mouth to say something but he walks away not giving me a chance to speak but I shrugged it off.

I organized all my things I put everything away except my art supplies which I place in a corner in the closet until I figure out where its going to go.

I still had enough room because I didn't bring much but I plan to get new things to fill up this space.

The clock on the wall shows its already 9:40 meaning I have about 2 hours which is good because with all this organizing and unpacking got me hot and a little sweaty plus I want to change in to something more revealing.

Like come on I am engaged to be married which means no more one niter's also my soon to be husband is a fine piece of work so I am going to have my fun.

I walk over to the other door and open it as soon as it opens a light flicks on ( I'm guessing a sensor light ) and it is indeed the bathroom it looks like this could be a two bedroom that's how big it is. I see two sinks, a glass single shower, across from the shower is a huge bath looks like a Jacuzzi mixed with a bath and there is a toilet.

As I let the shower run I start to strip and step into the cool water letting it cascade over my body I have my hair tied up so I don't wet it because I plan to just re-curl my hair.

I start to wash my body but I turn the water a little more warmer it feels hot and their is steam fogging up the glass. I love the heat though its removing some of the tension I feel in my body and its also very calming.

I lather my body with my strawberry body wash 3 to 4 times each time I rinse off and start again once I am done I step out and walk into my new closet.

I grab my lace bra which is purple with my matching panties and slip it on, Then I move to my hangers and look through my dresses I decide to wear my red dress it is short sleeve and also its very short ( probably could see my ass if I was to bend down. ) For my shoes I just put my thigh high boots back on.

I do a little make up and re-curl my hair once I redeem myself fit I walk out the room toward the stairs and back into the sitting room Jace is standing by the window looking out with a drink in his hand.

I just can't help but get this feeling of want from my body it feels strange but right all at the same time. I want to get to know him and for some reason I want him to get to know me and I don't know why because before this arrangement I saw him as my enemy someone I will kill with no thought or hesitation.

As I am walking into the sitting room Jace turns to look at me about to say something but stops and gapes at me wide eyed then his eyes starts raking my body real slowly from the bottom to the top I can't help but smirk.

I walk over to him slowly and once I reach him I take his drink from his hand and take a sip its scotch I feel the welcome burn.

I slowly lean forward a little on my tip toes because even with these heels he is still tall I watch as his Adams apple bobs as he swallows which makes me smirk wider because I can see how much I have an affect on him.

I whisper in his ear as I place his drink back in his hand " close your mouth or your going to catch flies " then I step back , he looks at me in shock then glares at me which causes me to laugh.

He drinks the rest of his drink and takes a step towards me until he is all most flush against me which halts my laughter and I stare at him with wide eyes which causes him to smirk I can feel the warmth coming off of him.

Jace leans down to whisper in my ear I can feel is breath tickling my ear and my neck which sends a shiver through my body which I know he can feel because I can hear his smirks as he speaks " two can play at the game " then he moves away from me with that knowing smirk which I can't help but glare at.

I was about to reply but my phone stopped me I went over to it and saw it was a text letting me know the guys are in the parking lot.

I grab my leather jacket and head to the elevator as I step in Jace comes in as he's putting his leather jacket on I look to see he's still wearing that smirk and I can't help but think as I put on my leather this should be fun because I love a challenge and by the looks of it so does he.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **I want to say sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but my 1yr old deleted the one before this so I had to rewrite and I didn't save it but this one I made sure I did because I learned my lesson the first time.**

 **Please tell me how you all feel about this chapter your likes/dislikes I would love and appreciate your thoughts and opinions.**

 **until the next chapter hope you all love this I did my best. XOXOXOXO.**

 **~ Unbothered  
**


	7. Toxic (clubbing and aftermath)

**Clary's P.O.V.**

We just pulled up to the club and its already 1:04 and there is a long line luckily we don't have to wait on the line because I know the bouncer and he always lets me go right in thanks to Magnus.

Jace and I get out the car and as soon as we get out another car pulls up I look towards Jace to see that he moved from me to go towards the car I follow him.

A big man comes out of the car and comes and shakes Jace's hand as the man turns to me two people come out of the back of the car a man and a woman they look alike so they must be related. I watch as they come towards us.

The man is about Jace's height but he had dark hair and sky blue eyes he's wearing all black with leather on and his hair brushed back.

The women she looked exactly like the man with the same dark hair except for her eyes, instead of her eyes being blue they are light brown and she is wearing a dress that is white and sparkly and really short showing off her long legs she has on 7 inch heels that has gems all over and it is silver.

As Jace moves to the man and the women I turn my gaze back to the big man who is now in front of me, he has his hand out for me to shake so I take it and do just that.

" Hi I'm Bat Vasquez " he says as we shake hands then he lets go " I am Mr. Herondale's driver and security " I smile at him and introduce my self after introductions he goes back to the car.

I turn my attention back to Jace to see he's giving the women a hug and the man one of those bro hugs. I walk over to them and Jace turns to introduce me to them but before he can get a word out the women speaks.

" Hello I am Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy " then she gestured her hand to the man " and that is Alexander Lightwood but you can call him Alec he's my brother " which he just gave me a nod " You must be Clarissa " I look at her.

" Yes but you can call me Clary "I say with a real smile which she returns and grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the entrance " We are going to be best-friends now lets get this party started " I laughed at that

As we get closer to the entrance the bouncer turns to me with a wink and I smirk at him and he lets us go but I turn around just to make sure the fellas is following us and I catch Jace glaring at the bouncer I'm not sure what that's about but I brush it off.

I turn my attention back to Isabelle as she pulls me to the bar the music is blaring in here there are bodies grinding all over each other and there are flashing lights of all types of color.

I tell the bartender to give me 4 rounds of 8 shots of straight passion fruit vodka as he is getting my order ready I see Jordan and Simon walking in Jordan has his arm around Maia and Johnathon is not far behind with that bitch Seelie.

Seelie is what I call the walking definition of a self absorbed airhead who is annoying and gets on your nerves just by speaking she makes you want to punch her in that face caked up with makeup she's tall with shoulder length black hair she has a pink dress with matching heels.

Johnathon isn't looking for a relationship, he says she 's just clingy and hangs on to him like a leech every time she see's him, he's just waiting for something/someone else to catch her attention.

" Everyone this is Isabelle, Alexander, and Jace " I say as I grab a shot and down it I hear Izzy introducing everyone with what they should be called but I zone everyone out as I take 2 more shots and head for the dance floor with Maia in toe.

I feel the vibration of the music through my veins as Maia and I move to the center of the dance floor and start moving our hips to the beat.

Soon Isabelle joins us, I turn my attention to the bar and I see Seelie looking at Jace like she's about to sink her claws into him and there is a blond talking to him I see him smirking at her and saying something and it looks like she's laughing.

The whole interaction gets me mad and I don't know why I'm mad we hardly know each other but I know this agreement we are suppose to show that we are together and finally show our relationship to everyone else so they can see that this is real even though its not.

I walk to the bar and ask for 3 shots because I feel buzzed but not drunk enough I take the shots as I look back at the dance floor I see Maia and Jordan grinding with each other, Simon and Isabelle dancing and Magnus is in a corner talking to a blushing Alec which is funny to me because all I got off of him was no emotion.

I look back at Jace who is at the end of the bar still with the blond and my brother is still with Seelie who is glarring daggers at the blond my brother is looking at a dark hair girl on the dance floor I roll my eyes at that grab my last shot and down it and head back to the dance floor.

As soon as I get back on the dance floor with the throng of people I am feeling the effects of the alcohol more and I start to lose my self in the music my mind clear of all thoughts and just enjoying how I'm feeling.

All of a sudden I feel a pair a hands on my waist from behind which makes me turn around to see a man with hazel eyes with a bit of green and light brown hair he has beautiful features he looks muscular but not as much as Jace.

The man leans forward and whispers in my ear " Are you alone tonight sexy? " he asks and pulls away a little with a smirk I look at him with a smirk of my own.

" Who wants to know? " I say as we dance with each other he still is holding me. " Colon " is all he says.

I feel like someone is watching me, so I turn my head where I feel like someone is staring at me from to see Jace glaring at my new friend and I, which makes me smirk more and I can tell he ain't paying his blond any more attention, time to really have my fun.

I turn back to Colon " Well Colon I seem to have lost my friends, so would you like to be my new friend? " I ask him flirtatiously he smiles at me and pulls me closer which I don't mind I turn around and I have my back to his chest as I dance with him.

Colon has his hands roaming up and down my body as we dance but I'm not really paying mind to his hands because I'm enjoying the music and the feeling of the alcohol in my system then I feel kissing on my neck and as soon as he is about to plant another kiss he was gone I turn to find Jace moving him away from me.

" What the fuck is your problem? " Colon ask trying to push Jace's hand off of him but failing.

" I would appreciate you keeping your hands off my fiance unless you want to end up a dead man " he says calmly but in a scary calm which I can see Colon gulping in a little fear.

" What ever man " Colon says in a shaky voice.

Jace pushes him away, for some reason he looks hot as fuck angry, he watches Colon walk away and then turns to me and pulls me into him.

I love the feel of his hand on me I look up at him and I feel his breath on my face as he leans down to whisper into my ear " I don't like to share " he states in a husky but serious tone I look at him in the eyes as I bring my hand to his chest and slowly slide my hand up towards his neck I feel him tense but then slowly relax then I move my hand to his hair not breaking eye contact green meeting gold and I bring his ear a inch away from my mouth.

" Neither do I " I say in a husky voice as he pulls away I feel him shiver a little which makes me smirk.

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

As soon as those words came out of her month I feel a chill go through me that makes me shiver. I look into her emerald green eyes and I see curiosity and excitement.

I am use to women throwing them selves at me or doing what I want but never has a women challenged me and it feels foreign to me but it's also a turn on.

This women that I am holding in my arms has caught my attention for those three days that we talked or every encounter we had I new she wasn't like the rest, most women wouldn't dare talk back for fear of angering me while this women in front of me couldn't careless how upset she got me which is what I need a challenge I am tired of everyone I have been with submitting to me.

All I could do at this moment was lean forward and kiss her just to show her how I feel and when our lips touched I felt a shock of electricity go through me.

I felt her freeze for a second then she responded eagerly, I sucked on her bottom lip which made her gasp so I slipped my tongue in her mouth and we started to fight for dominance but after a while we had to pull away to catch our breath.

I opened my eyes to see her already staring at me, her face flushed and she was catching her breath I pull out my phone to let Izzy and Alec know I am leaving. I see Clary walk over to her brother and I guess she's telling him we are leaving because he looks at me and glares at me but looks back at her and nods.

We walk towards the exit and get into the car to head home, I texted Bat so he can take us home while Clary's men stay behind. I sit in the back and Clary joins me as soon as the car starts Clary wraps her hands around my arm and lays her head on it.

I look at her as she lets out a sigh and close her eyes I can't help but notice that she has really small freckles that adore her face it just fits her perfectly.

A few moments later we arrive home and we make our way to the elevator I have my hand on the small of her back as we get in, I press PH and put the pin in and as we move up the atmosphere change, the air feels thicker and I turn to her to see her already staring at me with her bottom lip between her teeth.

The way she's biting her lip is driving me crazy so I move closer to her and grab her chin releasing her lip and I put it between my teeth and suck on it gently, then I trail kisses from her mouth to her jaw line towards her ear.

" Your lip biting is driving me crazy " I whisper in her ear with a husky voice I feel her shiver which makes me smirk.

" There is something else I can do that I know will drive you crazy " she replies seductively.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hey loves its been about 3 weeks since I last updated and I just want to say I can't update as much as I like being a mom of 4 but please give me some FEED BACK ! I would really appreciate it**

 **Let me know what you think will happen next or tell me what you want to happen and I will consider it**

 **for those who left me a review I want to say thank you all of you make me happy I am always eager to read what you all have to say or feel about what I have wrote so until next time. XOXOXOX.**

 **P.S I am sorry its not as long as you like I did my best.**

 **~UNBOTHERED**


	8. Unknown Number

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I wake at the crack a dawn to movement on the side of me I look to see a very petite pale skin woman with vibrant red hair. I watch as the covers slide down her small frame and lay at her waste showing she's just in her bra and panties I can't help but smile. Clarissa looks so peaceful while she sleeps I can also tell she has a wall up that I want to break down to get to know the real her. I have my walls up as well that's how I know she has her own I feel as if I slowly let her in she will let me in only time will tell.

I slowly rise from the bed, so I won't wake her and head to the bathroom for a shower I turn the shower on, so it can warm up and strip from my only piece of clothing and discard my black boxers in the hamper and step into the hot shower I put my head down and place my hands on the tiled wall to hold myself up as I let the water cascade over me.

As I let the water wash over me I can't help but think of the events that happen between Clarissa and I.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"There is something else I can do that I know will drive you crazy" she replies seductively._

 _As those words left her mouth I couldn't control myself any more I pinned her against the elevator wall and kissed her with force which she responded with the same amount of force. I place my hands under her thighs and lift her up, so she can wrap her legs around my waste and I hold her up with my body._

 _I start to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck and I start to suck and bite on a spot on her neck which she starts to whimper which make me groan and I press my erection against her center._

 _I pull back just in time to hear the elevator ding I look her in the eyes to see lust and wanting I press my lips to hers once again as I carry her up the stairs to our room._

 _Once inside the room I place her on her feet and push her towards the bed I let my hands roam up and down her body as her hands goes straight for my pants getting ready to take it off._

 _I pull back and she looks at me in confusion I look her in the eyes and give a chaste kiss before I speak._

 _"Maybe we should stop I think we had a little too much to drink and when we do decide to get intimate I want us to be sober" I say._

 _I see her eyes go soft for moment before its gone I probably imagined it "I am not drunk" she states_

 _"You're not sober either" I say_

 _I watch as she opens and close her mouth like a fish out of water like she going to say something then she shakes her head and gives me a small smile_

 _"I am going to get changed" she says and then walks into the bathroom._

 _(End of Flashback)_

It's not that I didn't want to I just want this relationship to work she is going to be my wife and I want it to be real even though it is arranged I want our relationship to be more then a arrangement and I also don't want our first time to be a drunken night I want it to be meaningful

I don't see her as every other girl I been with I see more to her even if she has this wall up I can see this tough girl act is a facade just to shut everyone out, but I am going to show her the way I hope she can show me that we don't have to hide behind these walls we use to protect ourselves.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the water turning cold I wash and rinse quickly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waste I head towards the room, so I can go to the walk-in closet to get ready for my day.

As I step into the room Clarissa is nowhere to me seen so I go straight into the closet to get ready.

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I wake to the sound of the shower running I turn on my back and look at the ceiling for a little bit thinking about last night I thought it was a little sweet that Jace wanted to wait but I also am not use to someone telling me NO that was a first especially when it came to sex so I placed a blank expression on my face.

I learned a long time ago that emotions are a weakness, so I do my best to hide every emotion possible unless it's hate or anger I didn't really care who so those emotions.

I get off the bed grab Jace's shirt and put it over my head because I was planning on having a lazy day in, so I don't have nowhere to be so might as well make breakfast and explore my new home.

I make my way down the stairs pass the sitting room and to the kitchen. I found the kitchen last night when I woke up thirsty it's just pass the stairs with a dining room connected.

The kitchen has black marble tops and stainless steel I go straight for the coffee and start the coffee machine and then I collect my ingredients for breakfast.

Moments later I am setting the dining table with a stack of pancakes, French toast bacon. sausage, scrambled eggs, and omelets because I don't know what Jace likes whatever is left over I will give to my boys.

When I stay in Simon and Jordan come to check on me before they do whatever they do if we don't have plans to watch movies or hang out, they come and check rooms and my surroundings and make sure I don't need anything or plan on going out because they don't want nothing to happen to me, so they make sure I am completely OK before they be gone for a while.

I move back to the kitchen, so I can place the bowls of fruit on the table strawberry's, sliced mango's, grapes, pineapples and blueberries I am a fruit lover and I am use to making a big breakfast because if you seen how much my brother and father ate you would understand and when I was with my parents Greta didn't make our breakfast often I also place two cups of orange juice and as I am about to place the two cups of coffee Jace walks in and stops right in his tracks and looks at the table then at me.

"Are we having guess over that I wasn't aware of" he asks me with a questioning eyebrow as he takes a seat at the table

I roll my eyes " Do you honestly think I will have people for breakfast while I am only wearing your shirt" I ask before I take a seat next to him

I watch as he looks my body over and then smirks at me "I hope not because you look good just in my shirt and I don't need anyone to see how good"

I smirk at him "Well no need to worry Goldie that won't be happening"

He glares at me while I start grabbing some food and placing it on my plate and after a moment he starts to do the same " So why did you make so much food if it's just us"

I shrug " I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything and I am used to making a big breakfast" he nods, and we start to eat in silence it feels natural like we been doing this for a while like we known each other all our lives

Jace breaks the silence by asking me if I have plans today which I shake my head no I tell him I planned on having a lazy day and explore the penthouse and if there was business to handle that my brother could handle it.

I get up to place my things in the dishwasher as I finish my black cup of coffee Jace follows suit and places his things in the dishwasher to.

"Do you need anything before I go." he ask I look at him to see if he was joking but he looks serious I looked at him confused but shook my head he nodded and came close to me he looks me in the eyes

"If you need anything you have my number don't hesitate to call me if you need to."

"Okay." I say he smiles at me and then kisses me on my forehead before he is gone which brings this feeling back in my stomach I can still feel his lips where he kissed me, and I shake myself out of my daze he is doing these things to me that I am excited about but a little scared.

* * *

It's been about two hours since Jace left and I started to explore the house I went to each of the six bedrooms to see what they were there was a music room, a training room (which didn't surprise me he had one) one room was empty then a game room with pool table, gambling table and a bar, guest room and my most favorite room was the floor to ceiling library which I fell in love with because I love to read.

Simon and Jordan were here an hour ago they checked everything and ate most of the food that was left over there was enough that they even took some with them talking about how are they going to survive without my cooking which I laughed at them and then they were off.

Now I am freshly showered in the sitting room wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie because after last night I feel like I need a day to myself just me a movie and some Ben & Jerry I think I am getting home sick I am not use to being away from my home and I must live somewhere else that I am not use to yet.

I think this place is beautiful, but it doesn't feel like home I am just going to have to start making it feel that way though I don't know how I'm not even use to being home by myself because there is always someone in my parents' house.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to my phone vibrating next to me, so I place the Ben & Jerry on the table and pause my movie to look at my notification saying that I have a text I open it up to see it's from an unknown number I open the text and what I see makes me pale.

It's a picture of Jace and I real close at the bar last night but that is not what freaks me out but the message it self _**Y**_ _ **ou even look more beautiful in person I can't wait until your completely be mines so don't get to comfortable because soon you will be.**_ I just sit there thinking who could that be and how the hell did they get my number, and have I seen them before do I know them all these questions going off in my head I honestly am a little scared and I am not going to tell anyone because I don't need extra security and damn sure don't need anyone to babysit me.

I text the number back asking who is this and I get a response admittedly **_J_ _ust know I know who you are and soon you will know who I am until I see you again._** I stare at my phone for a minute this can't be real it's probably a joke but the way I feel when I read that message tells me it's not a joke and now I really have to watch my back but not just mine the people closest to me because I have a feeling this person won't let anything get in their way and now the only thing left to do is to figure out who this can be and what they want.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **So, it's been a while I am sorry I took forever to update but I have online exams that I been working on, so I can get my diploma that I had lost track on how long it's been and plus I am A MOTHER OF 4 my youngest being 5 months so I am trying my best to update as much as possible.**

 **BUT I am back and working on my chapters once again let's hope my next exams aren't more essay's but anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think PLEEAASSEEE be Honest because this chapter was RUSHED, and I don't want my readers disappointed in what I wrote.**

 **Let me know what you think, what might happen next or what you would like to happen.**

 **I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO READ HOW YOU ALL FEEL**

 **Thank You all I appreciate the support and encouragement to continue.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXO**

 **~UNBOTHERED**


	9. Taken

**Clary's P.O.V.**

It's been about two weeks since I been living with Jace and everything is going well but I did learn he likes to be in control not anything sexual but in anything and I am stubborn, so we tend to bump heads, we have kissed a lot and explored each other's body, but we haven't gone farther than that.

I haven't told Jace about the text message I had received because I want to get a handle on it and see what I can find plus I just started living with him so I need to be able to trust him before I completely open up about myself but I did try to trace the number and I was unable to because the number was to a disposable phone and I believe those phones are untraceable I haven't received a text since the last one but I am still trying to figure out who it was and what they want.

When I go out I am more aware of my surroundings not that I wasn't before but I am more alert that I make sure I watch everything that it got to a point where Simon, Jordan, and Jace kept asking me if I was okay I think they know something is up but they are not trying to push me on it which I am grateful for because once I blow up I blow up so when u tend to piss me off hope I don't have anything near me so I can use as a weapon or that I don't have my weapons on me.

Today I was supposed to go out on a run with Jace word spread out that we are an item so now if I have a problem with my associate Jace tags a long and vice versa but today I wasn't feeling to good so I stood back right now I am in my art studio at the penthouse before I came to stay with Jace he had a room cleared out so I can have as a place where I can do my art so I guess some type of art studio.

I remembered when I asked him why the room was empty he had told me he wants me to feel comfortable, so he had his people clear it out, so I can have my own space which I appreciate it because I didn't expect him to want me to feel comfortable, but he keeps on surprising me.

I make my way out of the studio and head to the kitchen, so I can make myself some homemade soup as I get to the foyer, so I can go into the kitchen I hear the elevator coming up I guess Jace is home early so might as well make extra food for him.

I make it into the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients for the soup the penthouse is quiet except for my movements but I stop in my tracks because I hear whispering and usually Jace tells me beforehand that he is bringing company, so I can be dressed more appropriate because I am usually in a baby doll or his t-shirt, but I am in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt that says, 'Death Before Caffeine'.

I am not too worried that he brought someone without letting me know but for some reason I have this weird feeling like a gut feeling like something is wrong and as I turn my attention to the entrance of the kitchen I freeze at what I see.

I am trying to figure out how he got into the penthouse and why the hell is he with him.

They start walking towards me slowly one to my left and the other to my right, but I don't make a move because there is nowhere to run, and I am not feeling up to running but with my little bit of strength I will put up a fight.

"Hello Princess I was looking for you and I didn't feel like sending a text when I have the opportunity to have you now so here I am" the man on my right says which I scoff at and that seems to upset him because he goes to grab me and that's when I fight until I can't fight no more.

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

I just finish dealing with a man that was stealing from me let's just say he isn't going to be stealing from me or anybody again but now I am on my way home I wanted to finish up fast because I know Clarissa or as she told me to start calling her Clary wasn't feeling to good I didn't want to leave her by herself but I had to take care of this because once I show up the person that think this life style is some type of game or think they can get over on me ends up 6ft under.

I am in the car with my best friend (more like brother) Alec he is my right hand when I have to come and take care of things because the beatings my men give them seems like they don't work and they think when I come and end up killing someone is a rumor so I have to show them just how much of what I do is not a rumor and I am glad he had a friend when we showed up to confront him because now he can tell everyone just how true it is when I have to show up they end up dead.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Alec speaking "I got what you asked me to look up" he says in a serious tone which I look at him with a questioning look.

I remember I had asked him to see if anything suspicious was going with Clary because she's been a little jumpy and when we out she looks at her surrounding more than usual but in all honesty, I think she's getting back to her normal self, but I feel like there is something she's not telling me.

I tell Bat to take me to Pandemonium where my friend Ragnor Fell owns the place and he also works with me and my people he's something like Clary's friend she had told me about I think his name was Mugo, Mansus, Magnus I don't know I can't remember.

A few moments later we are in the V.I.P section which is my personal section with a drink in my hand and the music blaring I can see the women watching me ready for me two bed them, but I have no interest in anyone that is not Clarissa.

I am the type of man that if I am with someone I am with them and only them but if someone became boring and I wasn't interested in them I would just hook up with someone else because those other women were nothing serious to me like they thought they was but enough about that I have other matters to attend to I turn my attention to Alec.

"So, what do you have for me" I ask the reason we are here, and I didn't bring him to the penthouse because Clary don't like to be kept out of things and she doesn't need to know I had Alec look her up.

"I watched her for a week but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and then I went through her phone records and I see around the time you asked me to check on things she had received a text message from an unknown number I was unable to trace the number but I was able to get a copy of the messages from that number for you" he tells me as he pulls out a manila envelope from the inside of his coat pocket and slides it to me.

I pick up the envelope slowly and glance at Alec before turning my attention back to the envelope and I pull out two papers one It's a picture of Clary and I real close at the bar that was the day I knew I wanted more with her because I didn't let it get far when we got back home I also remember a man who had his hands all over her which made my blood boil but attached to the picture is a text message saying **You even look more beautiful in person I can't wait until your completely be mines so don't get to comfortable because soon you will be.**

I wonder who the hell this is and what the fuck do they want with my girl I look at the other page and is two more text messages one with Clary asking who is this and the other text is from the number saying **Just know I know who you are and soon you will know who I am until I see you again.**

I feel my hands gripping the papers tightly as I ball them up in anger I turn my attention to Alec and tell him we have to go because today was the first day since Clary and I been put together that we been apart so I have to make sure she's okay because her men had to go with her brother to get some shipment and seeing as there is no more papers I am guessing they haven't contacted her but they have been watching her and they must know she is alone.

As we make our way out of the club and into the car my mind is racing I hope she's ok because I can't take it if something happened to her I love to wake up to see her next to me, I love to feel her pressed against me, I love how gentle her touch is, I love to wake up or come home to her food she is an amazing cook I also love how close we got.

I know she doesn't fully trust me, but she let me see a glimpse of her true self I know there is a crack in the walls she has put up I just have to find it, so I can tear it down.

The car jolted to a stop pulling me into the now and I see we are already at the penthouse I step out and tell Alec to keep watch down stairs.

I make my way to the elevator and as soon as I step in I punch in the pin number and wait for it to send me up once in the foyer I head to her studio because that is usually where she's at during the day but as soon as I step into the room it was empty and quiet, but it looks like she's been working on a piece.

I go to our room to see if she went to rest because she wasn't feeling too well, but she wasn't in the room either, so my last resort was to check the kitchen because she usually making something when I get home, but I figure she would want to rest but then again, she doesn't like sitting for too long unless she must.

When I get to the kitchen I stop in my tracks and my blood turns cold because what I see has me frozen it looks like there was a struggle there is blood smeared on the wall, broken glass all over the floor, some of the chairs are knocked down.

I go to the sitting room and try calling her, but her phone is off, but I know she would leave me clue so I can find her or a hint of who got in here because there is no force entry so that means it must be someone who has the pin to get in, someone we know or works with us but who.

I take out my phone and send a group text informing everyone what's going on a few moments later Bat, Alec, Simon and Jordan come in we all go to the kitchen.

Bat knows all there is to know about evidence and all that so he starts to take pictures of everything he looks for finger prints takes samples of the blood I sometimes wonder if he was a cop but I know he's not because he dropped out of college which he went to study to be a police officer but dropped out before he was able to get to the police academy because someone murdered his brother so he just went for revenge and found who did it and murdered them and fucked up his life with his actions because he wanted justice for his brother so that's how he ended up here.

"Mr. Herondale I found her phone" Bat tells me I take it and I wonder if there is something on this because it looks like someone smashed it.

Simon walks over to us and ask if we have a security room, so he can use the computers to see what he can pull up on the phone Bat takes him to where all the high-tech computers and software are.

As I stand there thinking one thing which is once I found out who did this or whoever infiltrated into my franchise they are going to get what's coming to them because not only did they come into my home and take my fiancé they disrespected me as a leader and once I get what I want from them I will make sure that whoever it is and who ever they working for will not get to see another day because once I have my hands on them they going to wish they didn't fuck with JACE HERONDALE.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **So, I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I had writers block until a few days ago while I was sick.**

 **I also been trying to keep up with my exams and I been working plus being a mom, so I been trying my best to find time to write a decent chapter for my beautiful and encouraging readers.**

 **Please tell me what you all think of this chapter it was rushed and I just wanted to get to the point I am sorry if it's not what you were hoping for.**

 **I want to thank the people who REVIEWED my story when I read what you guys put or tell me your opinions it puts a Smile on my face and when you tell me to take time for my family and I or wish me luck on things it touches my heart so a BIG** **THANK YOU!**

 **I also wanted to say I have another story if you haven't already checked it out please do and I want to say THANK YOU for taking the time out of your lives to read my story I CHERISH each one of you HAPPY HOLIDAY'S.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Until next time XOXOXOXO**

 **~UNBOTHERED**


	10. Trader

**Authors Note: So, in the spirit of things I thought why not give you guys another chapter and clear up any confusion from the previous chapter.**

 **Plus, my children are sleep because they can't wait for Santa to come so they are all sleep except for my youngest right now so hopefully this is better than before so please ENJOY & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

It's been about 12 hours since Clary has been gone the only people that knows what's going on is her family and the people I texted when I came across the scene in the kitchen when I told her family they came right over and been here ever since Clary's brother wasn't too happy with me he got a few good hits in before he was pulled off of me and was told that us fighting will not help us find her which we all agreed on so we spent the last few hours going through everything.

We were all in the sitting room with what we could find or look up placed all over the coffee table which wasn't much the blood on the wall was hers and I still haven't been able to figure out who entered the penthouse unnoticed I just don't know where else to look and Bat had told me I should have cameras inside the elevator and penthouse, but I told him I didn't need it but now thinking back on it I wished I had listened.

"Okay has she been with anyone else that wouldn't be happy that she is engaged to be married" I asked the people closest to her because that's all I can think of now.

"There was this guy she was seeing for about 6 months, but it ended pretty badly" Simon says I look at him with hope that this could be our lead.

"Well what happened" I ask eagerly.

I look at Johnathon and I see that he looks angrier then before "Well we almost beat him to death" He says with a growl I look at him confused at why would he be so upset by an ex of his sisters.

"He didn't know what her identity was" Jordan says.

"He thought he was dating an ordinary girl and she walked in on him cheating on her with someone he worked with, so she told him she was done with him and that she never wants to be with someone who can't love her when all she did was love him" Simon pipes in.

"She was willing to give up this life style and put herself in danger to have a better future with him but also for him and he broke her heart she became who she is now and when she started to pack her things he hit her she gave him a good beating but she felt it wasn't enough so we showed him what happens when you put your hands on a Morgenstern and that's how he found out who she really was" Johnathon finishes.

I sit there going over what I just heard now I know why she has trouble trusting people and I also know how it feels to want to get out of the game but there is one thing I want to know so I voice what I am thinking "What happened to him after that" I ask because I genuinely want to know.

"Last I seen he was somewhere in Staten Island with a relative" Simon says.

"Can you tell me what you found on the phone?" I ask Simon because I remembered when he was telling us what he found I had zoned out and my thoughts was of Clary hoping she was okay and trying to think what could be going on with her right now.

"I found a recording it sounds muffled, but I did hear her say a name" he says I raise a questioning eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate further which he does and the next thing he tells me fuels my blood and got my heart rate pumping and the only thing I am thinking besides finding Clary is

Raphael is a dead man.

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

My head is pounding and I feel like shit I open my eyes slowly to see I am in a huge room with a brown wooden door to my right with a bunch of locks and then there is a door right across the bed I am on and it looks like I am on top of a queen size bed I get up slowly cautious of my head ache and walk towards the door with all the locks and I examine them and I see they are locked from the outside there are no windows and I have no way of picking the locks so I decide to move to the other door and open it to see that it's a bathroom.

I move to the mirror to look at myself and I see I have a few stitches on my head from when Raphael grabbed me from behind and banged my head against the wall my cheek has a small bruise my lip is busted, and I have a cut on my eyebrow I guess they had someone fix me up while I was out cold how generous of them (note the sarcasm).

I feel worn out and upset that I didn't have enough energy to fight completely but I made sure I gave them a few cuts and bruises before I blacked out I hope Jace was able to get something off my phone because once they seen that I had it recording Raphael took it and smashed it.

I sigh and turn to go back to the room as I step out the bathroom I hear the locks turning so I stand there and wait for it to open and as soon as it opens I see a mop of black hair and black eyes stare at me and he has the decency to have a smirk on his face as he steps in kicking the door closed behind him then he walks to the night stand to place the tray down that he brought with him as he gets close to the nightstand I hear the locks again.

I decide to break the silence because I want to know why the fuck I am here "Care to explain why you decided to kidnap me" I ask with hatred and venom laced with each word he turns to me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Let me introduce myself I am" but before he can continue I cut him off.

"I know who the fuck you are Verlac what the hell do you want with me why am I here is this some type hostage situation or something what the fuck are you playing at" I say in a rush angrily.

Sebastian laughs with no humor "Oh this is no game I just want what is rightfully mines" he says with a smirk plastered on his face I stare at him with confusion then I open my mouth to reply but I get interrupted with the sound of the locks again which I turn my attention back to the door to see it opening to reveal Lucas fucking Jay my cheating ex what the fuck is he doing here I thought I imagen seeing him with Raphael at the penthouse and how the hell does he know Sebastian Verlac the leader of the franchise of Staten Island.

I turn my attention to Sebastian "How the hell do you know each other" I ask with clenched teeth because I swore if I ever saw my ex I was going to kill him.

"You see Mr. Jay here is one of my relatives that new about this life style but didn't want any part of it, so he moved away didn't keep up with the business or his family and no one knew of him, so he lived a normal life until you showed up" he tells me as he slowly moves towards my direction like a predator approaching its prey.

"So, you had me kidnapped for revenge?" I ask that son of bitch Lucas as Sebastian moves passed me I am guessing to move to the other side of the room next to the other nightstand.

"No hello I thought you would be happy to see me after all you are about to be married without even letting me know I thought I had told you that you belong to me" he says as he walks to me and grabs my face roughly which I grunt at the pressure and pull my face hard from his grasp.

"Don't fucking touch me" I say as I move away from him.

Lucas raises his hand to strike me but was stopped my Sebastian "I don't think you heard me when I said what is rightfully mines because you came in after I said it but that means she doesn't belong to you" Sebastian tells him as he pushes Lucas away from us.

I think it's funny how they are talking about me like I am not even here, but it pisses me off that they think they own me like I am some type of property "I don't belong to neither one of you" I shout at them

Sebastian chuckles and turns to me and grabs my arm with a bruising force "Oh but you do belong to me after I heard all the details of how much of a firecracker you are and especially how you are a great fuck I was intrigued and couldn't wait to brake you" he snarls at me I try to pull away but his grip gets tighter that I am starting to feel like I am losing circulation in my arm "Lucas here was only child's play he doesn't really know how to make a women like you submit but I know I can brake you so I made a meeting to meet with your father to combine our business together but he declined because I wanted to wed you" he tells me as he releases me and I stumble back a little.

"Why come for me if you know he said NO why start a war knowing you couldn't have me" I ask but before he can answer me Lucas speaks up I almost forgot he was still here.

"What the hell are you talking about" he asks Sebastian "you said you was going to help me we never discussed you benefitting from this" He shouts.

Sebastian looks bored, but you can see his jaw twitch with anger and then in one quick motion he pulls a gun from behind his back and shoots Lucas right between the eyes which I jump because of how loud it echoed through the room Lucas body just drops with a thump.

At least I don't have to kill him because I was planning on torturing his ass once I got out of this mess he's lucky he got the easy way out "Hell he talked to damn much" Sebastian says in a deep accent that I didn't pay mind to before because all I was hearing was Lucas Russian accent ringing in my ears.

"Now where was I" he asks with a thoughtful look on his face "Oh yes after your father ended the meeting maybe a month later I heard that he was planning on pairing you with the Herondale family and then a week ago I hear you running around town with each other like you are this happy couple" He says.

You can hear the disgust in his voice when he says the Herondale name "I did some digging to find out why he wouldn't let me have you and I found out he did some digging on me and he didn't seem too pleased with how I handle my women he even made sure that I didn't go over to your side of town because he can't handle something happening to his PRINCESS that's why when Lucas came for help I saw it as a great opportunity to get what belongs to me which was you and here we are" He says in a voice like we are two friends talking about the weather.

"I hope you know you won't be getting away with this because once they find me you are going to wish you hadn't been a part of this" I tell him as my mind is racing with hoping they can connect Lucas to Sebastian, but I doubt it because no one knew that they are or were related to each other.

Sebastian walks past me to the door and knocks on it twice as you hear the locks he turns to me "Don't worry princess I am looking forward to it but then again they don't know I am connected in anyway" he tells me as he opens the door to leave "Oh and don't forget to eat your food we wouldn't want you to stay sick now would we and I will have someone come in to clean this mess up" he tells me as he gestures to Lucas dead body and closes the door behind him and then you hear the locks once again.

I groan in annoyance when I get out of here I am going to kill that bastard and now that I know he has a gun on him I must get it from him and find my way out but first I need to get my energy back up I move towards the food and see that there is vegetable soup, buns with butter, orange juice, water and some pills.

After I finished everything I move to the bed and lay down and for some reason I am starting to feel drowsy I decide once I am well rested I will figure out a way to get my hands on that gun but until then I am going to allow sleep to pull me under and as it becomes darker there is only one thing I am thinking.

Kill or Be Killed.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So, what do you guys think did it Clear up any confusion you may have had I could have done better I know I could of but that is the best I could come up with.**

 **REVIEW please I would like to know how you felt or if you have questions let me know.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM MY FAMILY TO YOURS AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAYS THEN I WISH YOU A GOOD START INTO THE NEW YEAR.**

 **Until next time XOXOXOXO**

 **~UNBOTHERED.**


End file.
